gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Rings III -ENCODERS-
Note: This article actually FAN-MADE, but hoping CHAOS RINGS will be Remake. CHAOS RINGS III -ENCODERS-''' or '-Memories of Dream in Blue Planet-' is the remake version of original game CHAOS RINGS III for Smartphone, availability for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, Switch and STEAM. The remake game will be using '''Unreal Engine 4 and Pyscho soft elements as a base game engine for CHAOS RINGS III Remake. It features a fully Remastered indirect Sequel to the first game, CHAOS RINGS III focused on the young boy who dreamed of going to paradise with his friends, they discovered the unknown view planet called Marble Blue As the game has re-doing assets from original games, it wouldn't be a simple HD remake ''but as remake with fully major improvement which revamped gameplay, system, and direction storyline, although the story still same but will be expanded and new which never seen before by fans, Battle Mode will be removed with new tournament battle climax which introduces a new challenges. there will be new Downloadable content added to the story, it's Sequel titled as 'CHAOS RINGS III-2' and it's prequel titled as '''CHAOS RINGS III -Memories of Blue Planet-' Sypnosis Nasca, The young boy who had a dream to follow his father's footsteps in becoming an Explorer and discovering a beautiful place called Paradise. Nasca suddenly guided by a strange entity called Mariv who appears in his dreams, although his younger sister Patty is initially doubtful and unsupportive about his decision, she eventually decides to come with Nasca to help him settle down in the town called New Paleo. As he make his way to become a full-fledged Explorer, you became friends with Daisuke, Leary, Al and Elroux (a strange unknown girl who is supposedly the human daughter of Mariv). his friend's team will eventually make his way into the unknown and discover new places. Change Visual * Graphical Identical Unreal Engine 4 for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, Nintendo Switch and STEAM. * Re-update visual graphical to be more vibrant looks and more beautiful aspect with Unreal Engine 4 which new engine expressional for Old School RPG match for PS4-Spec. * Fully-HD Resolution in 1080p with 16:9 widescreen and Fully 4K Resolution PlayStation 4 and PlayStation 4 Pro. * 60 Framerate Per Second output maximum, the game running more smoothly than the original. * Remake directive cutscene which the direction of the story will change to be more detailed on real-life graphical in Full-HD. * High-resolution movie and underwent character model spec to be more fully detailed. * Background and UI Texture and some UI have been remade to be more full-spec. * New Control on Traditional Controller with an improved camera. * Higher detailed shadows and anti-aliasing support. * Visual effect underwent improved more to be more visual looks with PlayStation 4 Spec. Sound * The sound quality improvement and voice quality, including 7.1 HD Dolby Surround Support. * 34 new soundtrack for CHAOS RINGS III ENCODERS and 15 remastered soundtracks with new elements. * English VA has been recorded. The game will include new Dual-Audio for Japanese and English. * Original VA of CHAOS RINGS III reprise for recorded lines for extended scene, new scene, missing line, new story, new episode and more. * The sound effect underwent improved more to be more detailed. * New theme songs for CHAOS RINGS III. * Kana Hanazawa will reprise her role for voice Yae. Game System * PlayStation trophies and achievement for PlayStation Network and Steam. * Shorter loading times. * Gallery added. You can listen to music or watch a movie recorded, but there's more plenty to be available in Gallery Mode. EXPANDED AREA CITY/TOWN with More Feature * The player can freely roam to New Paleo City and can interact with other people in New Paleo. * He can also freely roam to a different place in New paleo City. * 100 New treasures added in New Paleo. * Similar Characters will appear in New Paleo City As Well. * The select area might be a linear part of the New Paleo System, but there will be expanded area town length which will have more to explore and more openly discover new things. * The Player can eat Ramens especially with addition contributes status increased, Status Effect, and Special Effect. * There are many shops, restaurants and more will be increased it contribute status. * There will be also several towns has been expanded its area length which conducted into 2 Hours discovered Areas with new treasures, new dungeoun availability, new shops equipment & items, a new restaurant, and new puzzle games. * NPC in Town has been improved its model, including new NPC, has been added. * "Paradise City" will be limited only for Main Story, however, you can interact with people from past thousand years and met some similar characters which had different structure characteristic. * Fusion Gene to get The strongest Gene has been revised to be much easier to gets. Enhancement System Basic Control & Menu Enhancement * The amount of save data slots for each game has been increased from three to 20 slots. * UI Items slot has been divided into two slots, and the amount of items has been increased into 99. * The maximum amount of single items you can hold has been increased from 90 to 99. * You can now switch between the item menu tabs with a single button. * Shortcut controls have been added to the item menu. * The UI design has been adjusted to make each equipment's empty slot amount easier to understand. * Equipment had attributes status now which had ATK, MAG ATK, DEF, and LUCK which now added on Weapon and Armor included Special effect which for example: Increased 20% Strength or Resisted Poison. * Zodiac gift where you can summon Zodiac will have their own menu which you can summon Zodiac every you want, however, you can summon them for one battle. * Strategies support has been adjusted. Field Enhancement * Enemy status has gradually changed. * Trapped has been added. * Areas and field underwent improved, including some several changes structure on areas. * 38 A random new treasure that contained new items and new materials. Battle Enhancement * A feature has been added to skip the zodiac awakening scene. * Art Ascendant will have new moves and some direction changes feature. * The amount of additional damages from the enemy has been revised. * The battle balanced has been revised. * The amount of damages players to enemies has been revised and revamped. * A feature has been added to the Combo Strike attack which can attack, for 3 Times combo attack. * Raksasha Lotus moved action has been revised which delivered Four Times attack combo to enemies with additional amount damages. * Asura Lotus moved action has been revised which delivered 7 times combo attack to enemies with additional damages. * The probability that an enemy will inflict status ailments such as paralysis or sleep has been lowered. Gene * An added feature of a new Gene ranking called SSR Rank which is the most legend rarity, that only you can find. Gene level will max on Level 150. Character model * Character model has underwent improved, a new portrait expression personality added to the cutscene dialogue and some new outfit or costume will affect the story and characters dialogue portraits. * Characters personalities being improved more. * New characters: Aldrei and Nero. * Traits expression has been added. * Revamped Characters Movement and Direction. * A new Character Costume Design for Main Story which can be changed in later Chapter. * NPC Characters has gradually improved, included new sound effect crowded. * Yae's Character Model gradually improved, with added lot of new facial expression. * Explorer NPC will have another weapon that can use, like Spear Mechanics, Gun, Two-Handed Sword and Many more which never revealed in Original Game. * Volhelm Character's model has been improved more, and now upgraded with a new weapon as Two-Handed Sword and also had Sword Skill which never been used in the original. his initial sword as a Sword of Eden which had multiple skill and effect that can absorb Party Members HP for only three turns. * Characterization and Development for Auz have gradually improved which had a mysterious personality that fans cannot be seen, and his connection for future series. New feature * Gene Materials and Fusion - A new feature in which a player can collect stronger genes with Materials Gifts which can be fused together to create a stronger Gene. * Temporary Playable Characters - A Support Characters can join battles as Temporary Characters which be support attack or heal and more. * Change Party Member during battle - You can change Party during a battle, you can change your party again for the next turn. * Art Artscendant Party - You can activate a special attack with two or three parties that can use an attack or magic gene which performed the stronger attack. * Default Name - For those who only enjoy linear story direction, you can default your protagonist's name as Nasca which is the official name of CHAOS RINGS III. * Strongest Mode and Trial Mode - You can choose Three modes like Trial, Normal and Strongest. In Trial Mode, you don't need to level up, and enemies start at a low level every you fight. In Strongest Mode, The Enemies will gain more and more strongest, so you need to choose New Game+ to get the Strongest Level. * New Game+ - A new Choose, you can start from the beginning with a new initial level 30+ with Stronger Gene choose initial for the party. it can also carry everything from the Game. * Free-days - After Episode, you can go for free days with your friends, like if you want to spend your time with Leary, Daisuke, Elroux or Alfred. Free-days only remains for 2-3 days. * Bonds Meter - If you increased your Bonds Meter during Art Artscendant, you can choose your party member up to 2 or 3 members which you want to go out for exploring and if Bonds Meter increased, you will get an additional scene which shown your interaction to party. * A Multiple Ending - You can select a new ending which available when you choose your path. it included a bad ending, good ending, true ending, and joke ending. * Tournament Battle Climax - You can battle with monster high level in Arena, including new characters that tie to CHAOS RINGS III-2 will appear in Tournament. The system elements is same from Battle modes, but with difference and unique elements which revealed. Story mode change Story Change * Over 50 new cutscene added which expand new characterization focused on Main Characters and Support Characters interaction. it also covers a new expansion story and extended original scene which will be more detailed. * Over 30 new cinematic scene which has Original Story, Newly expanded scene and adapted the actual scene into a cinematic scene. 5 new cinematic cutscene has been remastered with filled new emotion and new personality which can attract fans' attention. * Original CGI cinematic scene has been remade with the power of Unreal Engine 4 which can express new feelings to the characters. * The rewritten script of CHAOS RINGS III Remake which matched to modernize Script style. there are some error translation which has been revised into new. * Expanded story feature for "Prologue" which length story will be over 3 hours, with larger area length, with the original story, and a new direction for Prologue story. * 100 new dialogue which expanded their backstories, personality, background characters, new plot-hole, more detailed dialogue, new interaction, and Humor. there are some new sexual words which included in the remakes. * The new secret ending cutscene added to the game, bringing ties to the CHAOS RINGS III-2. New Episode Episode IV/''Storyline largely expand into 2 Episode'' * EPISODE IV of original CHAOS RINGS III has largely expanded and divided into 2 Episode, which Paradise Arc was served as First Half and Final Battle was served as Second Half which made perfect balanced to expanded into 2 Episode. * As EPISODE IV has been divided into 2 Episode has been largely story expanded which had a more detailed story, original story, a new mission, and the new boss battle. An original episode which is the side-story which also ties to the main story * EPISODE 2.5 ''-Summer Days-'' * EPISODE 3.5 -''The Lingering of Daybreak-'' "Epilogue" Episode will have 10 original main story mission which will be focused on characters after a final battle. * New areas: Omega Dungeon. * New Boss. * New Secret Boss -Robbed Man-. New Quest * Over 50 new mission with rank B for each episode, you can start a mission whenever you want which can express a new adventure and new humor dialogue. * Over 20 new mission with rank A & B for the main story, which been expanded for each episode with a new original story that can be expressed. Main Story Chapter Change A Mirror of Mirror "A new main mission which encountered Alfred with Johanness which he revealed himself about his past from alternate universe and mysterious past which never been revealed, before arrived in Paradise. it lasts long 1-2 hours of story length." Endless Ruin * The reformat 5 cutscenes from the original game to be a cinematic scene with fully voice actors. and new dialogue which more detailed story on Drei 6 and Alfred. * A Continuation from Mirror of Mirror has connected to Dialogue which made connection Drei 6 and Johannes. * Fully recorded voice and also recorded a new dialogue on main characters and Drei 6. * 3 new flashback cutscene added. Abyss of Fate * Fully voice recorded along with new voice recorded for new dialogued for main characters and Auz, and new direction story which made more detailed. * New dungeon called "intern-Dimension" which player can explore the area dungeon and new challenges & bosses have been added. * 20 new cutscene and dialogue which extended and detailed more about his motives, there's also mentioned characters from CHAOS RINGS III -Memories of Cosmos- which will be a mystery to the player. * New cutscene which featured new characters which never shown in the original. Story of Hope * A full-voice recorded along with a new voice recorded for a new dialogue. * Over 10 new cutscene which has been added with 15 new dialogues, which detailed the story with a new essence of flashback and new flash climax to the story. * With your bonds meter has increased more, you can perform a new attack for True Incarnatus. * 1 new post-credit ending featuring new characters teased for CHAOS RINGS III-2. * Final Attack for True Incarnatus has been replaced with new special abilities called Rise of Hope to the Planet which can use performed final attack to Entity. New Episode CHAOS RINGS III -Interlude- Additional new elements feature in CHAOS RINGS III -Encoders- which as '''Original Story' featured protagonist Daisuke Kusaba. his role story ties with Daisuke DLC Story and Epilogue. set two years after the final battle, Daisuke who is requested by a mysterious person to find a hidden gift known as "Platinum". story length to be 5 hours with 10 gameplay hours which ties with CHAOS RINGS III Memories of Cosmos and CHAOS RINGS III-2. it featured new characters called Mia.'' CHAOS RINGS III -Thanatos- A new OVA anime produced by studio A-1 Studio, with 30 minutes. which set between CHAOS RINGS III -Interlude- and CHAOS RINGS III-2. The story centered on Alfred who investigates the mysterious organization called '''Shadow Bringer' organization who tried to bring MORPHIA War from almost Thousand Years ago (During events of CHAOS RINGS III -Memories of Cosmos-'''). as the story connects with Mirror of Mirror which also part key to the story. The Original Story is credited by '''Yukinori Kitajima, OVA Anime includes in Blu-ray Special Edition.'' Steam * Nvidia High-Quality Support added. * Choose voice language added Japanese and English. * Language added included English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, France, Europe, Spanish and Indonesia. * 4K Resolution Support * Dolby Atmos Sound Technology. * Customize Keyboard & Mouse and Controller buttons. * Auto-Save featured. * Featuring an option to skip the cutscene. * Photo Mode can be saved into a gallery in computers. * Parameters mode activities, which includes unlimited Gil, unlimited GP and get all gift. * Built-in graphics option, Resolution, Anisotropic, Anti-Aliasing, Post-draw anti-aliasing, HBAO, Texture mode has been added. * Photos and Music can be saved on your computers. Downloadable Content (DLC) Story Mode * Daisuke DLC Episode ''-Lost in the Wasteland-'' * Johannes DLC Episode ''-The tale of the unknown path-'' * Dorothy DLC Episode ''-The Worst Past of all it was-'' * Dominic DLC Episode ''-The Young Apprentice-'' Expansion Feature Update * Explorer Tournament Battle (Remake Version of BATTLE MODE with Online Feature) * Explorer Anniversary * Comrades * Rift Dimension Crisis Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Video Games